Good Bye Fairy Tail, and hello
by pie480
Summary: (Kick Lucy off the team and replace her with Lisanna story) Lisanna's back and Lucy's being ignored. Lucy is kicked off the team and decides to leave Fairy Tail and go on a journey. What will happen next? Will she join a new guild or travel solo? (Please review and suggest what you want to happen next! T for possible cussing) -Hiatus cause of laziness-


**Sorry if this isn't very good, this is my first story. Reviews welcome! Just no mean cuss words please.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Ignored<strong>

**Lucy's POV**

I walked into the guild, threw open the doors and said, "Good morning everyone!" As usual, no one replied. I sighed, it had been like this for the past 2 month. All of my friends were ignoring me, even Natsu, Gray and Erza. At least Wendy, Gajeel, Happy, Charla and Pantherlily were still nice to me, but I rarely saw them anymore since they left on a training camp a week ago. I walked up to the bar and said, "Hey Mira! I'd like the usual please!" Mira ignored me. She was talking to her long-lost not-so-dead little sister Lisanna. I sighed again. I knew that Mira had missed her sister a lot and that she wanted to spend time with her, but that didn't mean that she had to ignore me! Besides, Lisanna had been home for 2 months already! Lisanna glanced at me and smirked. Wait, what? Usually Lisanna was very nice, so what was up with that expression? She turned back to Mira and they continued talking like I wasn't there. All of a sudden Natsu crashed into me.

"Hey, Ice Princess! Watch it! You nearly made me crash into Lisanna." he yelled back at Gray.

I groaned underneath him. "Hey Natsu, get off of me will you?!" I yelled at him.

"Huh? Lucy? What are you doing there?" he asked.

I glared at him. "You just crashed into me! And what do you mean 'what am I doing here?' I've been here for the past 15 minutes!"

"I did? Oh well. Sorry about that. But then, better you then Lisanna right? If I'd crashed into her, I might have hurt her." he replied seriously. Then he got off and went back to fighting with Gray.

Seriously? What about me? I glared at him as he walked away. I stood up and dusted the debris off my clothes. I saw Levy sitting at a table by herself and went over to her. "Hi Levy! What are you reading?" I asked her cheerfully. She ignored me. I tried again. "Levy? Hello? Did you hear me?"

Finally she turned to look at me. I sighed in relief, only for her to glare at me and say, "Lucy, stop bothering me. Wasn't it obvious that I didn't want to talk to you when I was ignoring you?" I was shocked. Even Levy was acting this way? I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. Before they came out, I ran away to just outside the guild doors. I stopped there trying to wipe away me tears so I wouldn't look pathetic when I walked home. I heard people come up behind me and when I turned around I saw that it was Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Lisanna.

"What do you want?" I asked. They looked at me with a bored yet casual expression.

"You're off the team." said Natsu. I looked at him shocked. He wanted what?

"We're kicking you off the team because you're too weak and we want Lisanna on our team." Gray cooly explained. I stared at him in disbelief.

"Don't look so shocked." Erza said contemptuously. "You were only a replacement for Lisanna until she came back anyway. A seat warmer if you will." I gazed at Erza, hurt that she would say something like that. Was that all she really thought of me? I looked past her towards Lisanna who just smirked at me in contempt, as if I was nothing.

"Anyway," continued Natsu, "that's all we wanted to say." They turned around and walked back into the guild. I continued staring at them, too frozen to do anything. Then Natsu turned around and added, "By the way, you might want to consider just leaving the guild. You're so weak, you'll just damage Fairy Tail's reputation."

I felt hurt. Was this what they really thought of me? I could feel myself starting to cry again. This time, tears or no, I ran all the way home without stopping.

When I got home, I threw myself on my bed and started to bawl. This continued on for two hours. When I was done, all that was left was determination. I decided that I would leave the guild. After all, I didn't want to be in a guild where all they do is insult their nakama. The more I thought about it, the better the idea sounded. "All right!" I said to myself. I was going to leave the guild and train and become stronger than all of them. I got up and began to pack. Fortunately I still had my carry-all suit case from before I joined the guild. I could put any amount of stuff in it as long as it fit through the opening. I smiled to myself. I was all ready to go. I had even written letters to some of the people in the guild. I left them on my desk in my apartment for them to find for when they discovered I was gone. Now, all I needed to do was say goodbye to Master to get my guild mark removed and decide where I wanted to go.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for my first chapter! Again, sorry if it's not very good and that it's so short. If there are mistakes, please tell me so I can fix them. Thank you for reading this! Also, if you have any ideas on how I can improve this, please review or pm me.<strong>


End file.
